The present disclosure relates to a sensorless vector control system of a permanent magnet synchronous motor (PMSM), and more particularly, to a rotation angle estimation module for sensorless vector control of a PMSM.
In general, information on the speed and location of a rotor is needed to control drive and control a synchronous motor, and a separate location sensor, such as an encoder or resolver is used for detecting the location.
However, since a method of detecting the speed and location by using a sensor has limitations in the complexity of hardware, an expensive cost, low reliability, and electrical noise, it is insufficient in economy and technology.
Since various sensorless vector control methods have been proposed in order to solve such limitations, a sensor less control method may estimate information on the speed and location of the rotor without installing a separate location sensor.
Typical sensorless vector control methods of a PMSM include a method of using counter electromotive force, a method of using a voltage model, a method of using a model reference controller, a method of using a status estimation module, a Kalman filter, non-linear control, and intellectual control, but since they need a significant amount of calculation and an estimation error occurs in a low-speed region, there was a limitation in that they are not easy to actually use.
Thus, there is a sensorless vector control method of a PMSM that may drastically decrease the amount of calculation and minimize the estimation error.